Haces mis sueños realidad
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Un momento perfecto, una amistad perfecta. Algo que recordar cuando todo se acabe y sólo el vacío exista. -Respuesta al reto "Music means a life" del foro Weird Sisters-


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**Respuesta al Reto "Music means a life" del foro "Weird Sisters". Inspirado en la canción "You Make My Dreams"**

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p>...<strong>:::HACES MIS SUEÑOS REALIDAD:::…<strong>

Un Severus Snape de 15 años vagaba sin rumbo fijo por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Estaba sudoroso, más pálido de lo normal y con una cara de desagrado que rayaba en el odio. Su cabello negro se le pegaba a la cara y lo hacía ver demacrado y muy cansado.

Caminaba rápido, con pasos largos, con su varita fuertemente agarrada y los sentidos alertas, sin hacer ruido ni encender ningún tipo de luz. Él conocía ese castillo como a la palma de su mano, incluso mejor, y no necesitaba ver por dónde caminaba para saber dónde estaba y hacia dónde se dirigía.

Era de madrugada y acababa de tener una de sus muchas pesadillas, una pesadilla que empezó siendo como las anteriores, con su padre golpeando y abusando de su madre y de él, pero que acabó de forma totalmente distinta, de una forma que lo torturaba y lo desgarraba, de una forma que jamás hubiese querido ver y que le infundía el miedo más irracional del mundo.

Sí, tiene miedo. Miedo de su pesadilla, miedo del final, miedo de que así acabe su vida. Miedo de que todo se vuelva real.

Más rápido de lo que se hubiese imaginado, llegó a la torre de Astronomía, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos sin hacer el menor ruido. Cuando le faltaban un par de escalones para llegar a la terraza, se detuvo abruptamente y se quedó de piedra observando a la chica que allí se encontraba.

Un cabello largo y rojo como el fuego ondeaba con el viento, unos ojos verdes esmeralda miraban hacia el cielo y una piel cremosa brillaba bajo la luna. Lily Evans estaba tirada en el piso, con la ropa y la capa desparramada y un gran pergamino al frente, mirando al cielo y haciendo anotaciones rápidas. De vez en cuando usaba un telescopio que se encontraba a su lado y corregía las anotaciones antes hechas.

Se encontraba tan ensimismada que no se había percatado de la presencia a su espalda y quizá, aunque hubiese estado alerta, tampoco se habría dado cuenta. Siguiendo con el caminar sigiloso que tanto lo caracterizaba, salió a la terraza y le pasó por un lado a la pelirroja, llegando hasta el muro y apoyándose sobre él, dándole la espalda a su acompañante. Al verlo, Lily pegó un brinco y soltó un grito ahogado del susto, haciendo que una gran raya de tinta atravesara su perfecto trabajo.

—¡Sev, me asustaste! —chilló la chica, mirándolo reprobatoriamente mientras tanteaba el piso en busca de su varita para arreglar el rayón. Cuando la tuvo en la mano, con un ligero movimiento y un par de palabras desapareció el error y dejó su trabajo tan perfecto e impecable como estaba antes.

Severus ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía estático mirando a la nada, aunque estaba perfectamente consciente de todos los movimientos de su acompañante.

—¿Qué haces aquí a ésta hora, Sev? —le interrogó mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Tuve una pesadilla.

—¿Otra vez? Pero estás tomando pociones para dormir sin soñar, no es posible que…

—Hace más de una semana que dejaron de hacer efecto.

Alarmada, Lily dejó sus cosas y de un brinco llegó al lado de su amigo —Debes ir con Madame Pomfrey, Sev. No puedes pasar los días sin dormir, no es sano.

—Estoy acostumbrado, Lily. He vivido toda mi vida con ellas, estaré bien.

—Pero, Sev…

—Estaré bien, Lily —le dijo cortante y de forma brusca, haciendo que la chica alzara una ceja y diera un paso atrás para tener un mejor panorama de él.

—Como quieras, yo sólo me preocupaba por ti, Snape. —Sin esperar respuesta, se volteó y volvió a tirarse en el piso junto a sus cosas, retomando su trabajo de Astronomía. —Definitivamente el no dormir lo pone de un humor de perros —susurró para sí misma, totalmente consciente de que su amigo la había escuchado gracias a su buen oído.

Severus soltó un bufido ante la frase. Si ella supiera, si ella entendiera cómo se sentía, lo que había visto, sabría que su mal humor no era precisamente por no dormir. Cerró los ojos cansado y dejó que el frío de la noche entumeciera su cuerpo y le disminuyera el dolor.

No duró mucho tiempo en ese estado, pues a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, lo único que pudo ver fue a su Lily alejándose de él, agarrada de la mano con Potter, rumbo a un altar, para finalmente terminar muerta en sus propios brazos. Su nueva pesadilla, la razón de su miedo y su mal humor.

Todo fue tan real, tan tangible, tan doloroso… Pero él no permitiría que eso ocurriese, Lily Evans estaría por siempre a su lado, viva y segura. Era un hecho.

Con un suspiro se volteó y apoyó su espalda contra el muro al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba profundamente a Lily. Desde que la conoció, ella se volvió su razón de vivir, su felicidad, su amiga, su amor. No necesitaba nada más para sentirse satisfecho y completo. Ella cumplía con todas sus expectativas y hacía sus sueños realidad con solo una mirada o una sonrisa. Estaba seguro que estaría eternamente enamorado de ella, incluso después de la muerte.

—Si me sigues mirando así, me vas a desgastar, Sev -comentó Lily con una suave risa mientras observaba a través de su telescopio, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Discúlpame por mi actitud de hace rato, no quise tratarte mal.

—¿Qué soñaste, Sev? ¿Qué soñaste que te puso así?

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar, Lily. —Al escuchar la afirmación, la chica dejó su labor y lo miró interrogante.

—Nunca hemos tenido secretos, puedes contarme lo que sea, aunque no me guste lo que pueda escuchar.

—Te he contado todo lo que debas saber. —Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el piso a su lado, observando su trabajo con ojo crítico, aunque de antemano sabía que estaba perfecto; Lily no era de las que hacía cosas mediocres.

—No todo, pero no es algo a lo que pueda obligarte.

—Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas. A veces la ignorancia es sinónimo de felicidad.

— "Ignorancia" no es una palabra que se encuentre en mi diccionario.

—Lo sé. Así como sé que no necesitas, ni te gusta, que te diga cosas que ya sabes. —Sus ojos negros chocaron contra los esmeralda de Lily, y si no supiera que ella detestaba las Artes Oscuras, habría pensado que estaba usando Legeremancia con él. —Por favor, Lily, no hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieras saber las respuestas. Sólo déjame acompañarte.

—Eres mi amigo, Sev, puedes acompañarme tanto como quieras, aunque creo que así como estás morirás de frío —señaló refiriéndose a su pijama y la falta de abrigo y zapatos

—Estaré bien.

Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza levemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó con su tarea. Con un movimiento de su mano, Severus se apartó el cabello de la cara antes de sentarse en un rincón de la torre y ponerse a observar los movimientos de Lily, deseando que todos sus días fuesen así y él pudiese tenerla por siempre a su lado.

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Primera vez que escribo sobre Severus, y aún más sobre ésta pareja. Espero que no me haya quedado muy OoC, ¿qué opinan? Según yo, es un SeverusLily distinto, un salto a las historias comunes.

**Aclaraciones:**

1.- Situado a mediados de Marzo de 1975, cuando ambos cursaban su 4to año en Hogwarts.

2.- Creo que quedó claro, pero teniendo el cuenta la aclaración anterior y el desarrollo del fic, aun no se ha suscitado el problema entre Severus y Lily.

3.- Lo que Lily quiere que Severus le cuente es su intrusión al lado oscuro y su acercamiento a los seguidores de Voldemort.

4.- Creo que éste punto también está claro, pero igual me gustaría recalcarlo: Las constantes pesadillas que tiene Severus son, como lo dije en el fic, de su padre golpeando y abusando de su madre y de él. Supongo que más adelante sus pesadillas cambiarán, bueno, ya lo están haciendo.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, denle click al link de ahí abajo que dice "Review this Story" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
